The First Lover
by isabellarose1995
Summary: Satine had a first lover...and a daughter...


Prologue

Mary Tucket picked up the newspaper. The front page screamed up at her. DEATH AT THE MOULIN ROUGE! The Moulin Rouge? There was a girl who had come here, to the orphanage, she had been from there. Ah, yes, it had been 14 years since that day. Mary could remember _that_.

Mary had been reading a book, for it was never busy at the orphanage. The door had opened. Mary had looked up to find a tragically beautiful girl come in. She was dressed in a very fashionable dress and was holding a bundle. The girl also had shocking blue eyes and auburn hair. Mary had asked the girl what she was doing. The girl said that she wanted to put her baby up for adoption.

"Are you sure, deary?" Mary had asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure." The girl had said.

"And the father doesn't want it?" Mary had asked. "Does he even know?"

"No and it's better this way." The girl had said. Mary had nodded.

"Very well," She had said. "Hand her over."

"Wait," The girl had said. "Her name is to be Megora."

"Megora?" Mary had asked. The girl had nodded.

"Yes," She had said. "It was the name of my mother." The girl had handed by baby to Mary and left.

-------------------------------------

Now 14 years later, Mary had the task to call the child in and tell her that the mother she never knew, had died. Great.

"Your mother is dead." Mary told Meg. Meg's blue eyes filled with tears. The child looked exactly like her mother had; blue eyes, auburn hair, there was only one thing Mary was unsure about, Meg's stubbornness. Mary wasn't sure about that, because that girl had never been stubborn and she didn't know the father.

"S-she said that once she had money she'd come for me." Meg sobbed. The girl had left a note for Meg that she would come get her when she had money. But that had been 14 years ago. And now the girl was dead.

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry." Mary said hugging the child. Meg sniffled.

"We are going to the funeral." Mary said. Meg looked up at her wide eyed.

Harold Zitler was also crying. But for another reason, for he was going through Satine's things. He was looking for something…but where was it? Finally he found it, her will. He scanned it. She had nothing, so why did she even have a will. He scanned it again. Her birds went to Meg? O.k. Who was Meg? And Meg went to Christian. Was Meg a dog or something? Harold got up; he had to get ready for the funeral. He looked out the window. A taxi was parking. He got into his black suit and went downstairs to meet the guests.

-----------------------------------------

"We are gathered here today to say good-bye to Satine." The priest said. "She was a great Sparkling Diamond and lover." In the back row, Meg was sniffling. When the funeral ended, Meg stood up to go. Mary grabbed her hand and marched up to Harold.

"Mr. Zitler, this is Satine's daughter, Meg." She said. Meg hid behind her dress. Harold was shocked.

"H-her daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Zitler." Mary said shoving Meg forward. "This is Meg."

"Little,little strawberry?" Harold asked.

Christian had been talking to Talouse when he spotted a girl that looked scarily like Satine, talking to Harold. He shook his head. Satine was dead. It couldn't be her, could it?

"Christian!" Harold called Christian over. Christian walked towards him, the girl and an elderly women. He stopped when he got to them. He looked at the girl. She looked just like Christian had guessed Satine would look at that age. The girl smiled shyly at him.

"Ms. Tucket this is Christian, Christian this is ms. Tucket." Harold said, then he pointed at Meg. "And this...this is...Meg." Christian looked at Meg, yes she did look like Satine.

"Christian," Harold said breaking through his thoughts.

"Mmm?" Christian asked taking a sip of champane.

"Meg is... she is...Satine's daughter." Harold said. Christian choked on his drink.

"Excuse me?!" He asked. He looked at the girl, yes she did look like Satine. How couldn't he have have noticed? He was such an idiot!

"Who's the father?" Christian asked not wanting to know the answer.

"We're not sure." Harold said and hesitated. "The girl belongs to you now." Christian looked down at the girl. She looked up at him.

"It is your choice." Harold said. Christian looked down at Meg again. Such hope in her eyes! But he had no money, nothing to give her! She would be dead within the week.

"I-I'm not sure." Christian said. He looked down at Meg again, tears filled her blue eyes.

"You don't want me." She mouthed. She turned and ran right into the arms of the Duke.


End file.
